


Untitled

by Fandom_Trash235



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash235/pseuds/Fandom_Trash235
Summary: Basically Hux returns late from class to find his girlfriend has fallen asleep in their bed surrounded by books. Just a small drabble I did inspired by my own bad habit of falling asleep with books in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars ModernAU and really my First Star Wars fic ever! I hope you enjoy!

Hux walked into the small apartment he shared with his girlfriend. The lights had all been turned off. Reaching his hand out to the left of the door he flipped the switch, turning on the entryway light. Shaking off his coat he took a hanger from the closet across from the front door and placed his coat neatly back into the closet. It was about ten o’clock at night, his classes had run a little later than usual; usually letting out around nine instead of going the full three hours until ten pm on Tuesdays. He let out a sigh as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the water jug from the fridge. As he poured himself a glass of water he realized how quiet the apartment seemed. Usually he could hear the low murmur of some TV show coming from the bedroom, or some soft music playing in the background. Finishing his glass of water and making his way over to the bedroom he noticed a light coming from beneath the bedroom door. He slowly opened the door, peeking in he let a small smile grace his face. His girlfriend has fallen asleep with the lights on. By the looks of it she had been studying in bed, probably waiting for him to come home. She was on top of the covers, a quilt covering her frame. There were various books littering the bed. It was a bad habit of hers to fall asleep with books in the bed, but Hux didn’t mind. He quietly returned to the hall and took off his boots. Upon returning to the bedroom he quietly made his way across the carpet, careful not to make a sound. He watched as she breathed steadily, in and out. She looked peaceful, less stressed as she usually did. One by one Hux picked up the books lying across the bed and stacked them neatly on the desk sitting at the other end of the room. He quietly undressed and changed into a pair of track pants and a black t-shirt. He made his way back over to the bed. He gently pulled the covers from beneath her, careful not to wake her. She only stirred a little. Removing the sheets he gently replaced them on top of her. Hux walked to the other side of the bed, his side, and crawled under the covers. 

Hux woke up the next morning feeling well rested and if not a little warmer than when he fell asleep. He realized it was because she had curled up next to him. His arm had instinctively wrapped around her in his sleep. He stayed like this for a few moments, cherishing the way the sun peeked through the curtains; the light spread across the ceiling and the walls, the way she felt pressed against him. He cherished it while he could, the alarm would soon begin its shrill, obnoxious ringing and they would have to get up and get ready for classes and the stressful, busy day ahead.


End file.
